


Sketches

by greeneyesandgoldenlashes



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyesandgoldenlashes/pseuds/greeneyesandgoldenlashes
Summary: Red discovers something new about Lizzie.





	

It was in the quiet times, when Red had assured her that they were perfectly safe and hidden from harm that she truly allowed herself to unwind. It was during these moments that she allowed herself an indulgence - a hobby of sorts, something she hadn't had the time or the energy to really dedicate herself to. She had always loved art in high school and drawing/painting had been her forte. Since the whole Tom fiasco, she just hadn't found the time. Now however, she found she had plenty of it. And unbeknownst to Red, she'd bought some supplies a couple of safe houses ago. Kept them stashed under her clothes; a place that the ever respectful Red would never peek. 

This safe house, a medium sized two storey sandstone building, was settled on a gentle slope overlooking the Atlantic Ocean, and had a small woodland at the rear. A perfect blend of salt and sweet, Red had told her. Whatever he wanted to call it, Elizabeth adored it. It was mid autumn, and nearly everything she could see had exploded into colour, a landscape full of deep reds and oranges met by the contrasting brightness of the sand and grey water beyond. Staring at the sea, she was struck by how similar in colour it was to Red's eyes. How they can change from dusty grey to a gold flecked vivid green when the sun struck it just so. Red had, unknowingly, become her main source of inspiration. Always placing herself out of his notice, she was able to capture him in all manner of mood. Her favourites were when he was playing a game - usually chess - alone because she gets frustrated at his insane ability to read her mind-, reading a novel he's discovered, or when he's outside and thinks no one is watching, when his childlike curiosity gets the better of him and he's stopping to look under rocks and leaves, clambering through the sand and soil laughing when he finds something new. She loves seeing him like that; carefree and content, his cheeks fanned by the salty air, blooming pink. He was relaxed out of his suits and away from the imminent threats of his life. If Dembe were here, she thought, they'd no doubt be off exploring it together. If Dembe were here, she most likely wouldn't be, having not shot the AG and gotten them into this mess.   
Seeing that Red had occupied himself again with a large puzzle in the study, she took up her place in the window seat across the hall in the living room. She had a perfect profile view of him, the lighting was good, so she settled in. 

It was many hours later when Elizabeth got up to find something to eat, and upon opening the fridge discovered they desperately needed some more food. "Red, we're running low again on groceries,” she called out. "Again? We must be living like kings with the amount of food were ploughing through," he replied. She chuckled at that; when you have resources like Red, you have no choice. Closing the refrigerator door, she walked into the study and leant against the doorframe. "I'll walk down to the store and restock. Did you want anything in particular? You are the expert here,” she said with a hint of a smile. Red returned it with a little laugh, turning in his seat to face her. "I think just the basics for now, I'm feeling the need for simplicity." She nodded and moved off the frame when he asked, "I could come with you if you want? I mean, if you want company that is." 

"It's okay Red, I may be a disaster cooking the ingredients, but I do know how to buy them. You finish your game, you'll be done by the time I'm back." He laughed again. “I think you underestimate my skills Lizzie, but if you're sure?" She was putting her coat and shoes on in the hall before reappearing. "I won't be gone long Red. See you in a bit." Red smiled as she closed the door. 

The house felt unusually quiet without her. Granted, they hadn't spoken much that day, but he knew she was there somewhere which had automatically filled the house with sound. Her pottering in the kitchen, her slightly off key humming as she made tea, even seeing her walking outside filled the house. He felt a bit restless without her. He knew he wouldn't be able to finish the puzzle so he got up and stretched before walking into the kitchen to make a coffee. As he leaned against the bench waiting for the drink to cool he decided to go and sit in the living room and wait for her to return. “Pathetic” he muttered to himself, sitting at the window, absently blowing the heat from the cup as he stared out the window. Placing the cup on the sill, he made to turn back to the room when his eye caught something hidden below the cushion. Lifting it out, he discovered it was a large drawing pad, with thick paper and ruffled edges. Upon opening it, he saw that the first image was of him reading a book, glass of wine on the tableau next to his arm. He looked perfectly relaxed, his shirt collar open, with the smallest hint of smile on his face. The drawing itself was excellent: light and shadow danced across the page as though it were a real photo, the details of his face were clearly defined and masterfully expressed. He was greatly impressed. Looking at the bottom of the page, he saw her name and the date, clearly stamping when she captured this moment: E.Keen 10/21/2015. 

Flicking through the pages, he saw that nearly every page was filled with some image of him. All from different days and safe houses. How had he not noticed this before? She obviously noticed him a lot more than he thought, judging by the images. She's made a career out of noticing people though, it's no surprise she's good at it, he thought. Returning to the first image, he started looking at them all again, coffee cup forgotten.

________________________________________________________________________________

Nearly an hour later Elizabeth returned, her arms laden with shopping bags. Bursting through the door, she scuttled straight to the kitchen, not wanting to drop anything on the way, calling out to him as she went, “Sorry I took so long, there were rather a lot of people there for a Thursday afternoon". She didn't even register his absent reply. "I picked up the basics, like you said, but I also bought some cheese because I know how much you like a glass of wine before dinner so I thought why not add some cheese. That’s always a good thing, don't you agree?" At his second silence, she went out to find him. What she did find was not what she expected or wanted: Red curled up on the window seat with her sketch pad in his lap, a happy smile plastered on his face. "Red... I..." She stammered. She was so embarrassed, she felt her cheeks flush bright red, and was sure he could see it. He finally looked up at her, and his smile didn't leave. It only got bigger (if that were possible). "Lizzie, this is remarkable,” he finally said.

"That wasn't for public viewing.” Liz could feel the tips of ears burn, the flush of embarrassment spreading from her cheeks and down her neck. "We're not in public".

"Public being anyone other than myself."

"That's rather selfish, keeping this to yourself don't you think?" 

"Perhaps, but... They're just sketches, rough ones too. They're not worthy of any praise, Red." Her cheeks flushed red hot again. 

"Oh Lizzie, I think they're worthy of any and all praise. They're beautiful". Her head darted up at that. "Beautiful?" She couldn't quite believe that. 

"Absolutely. Even if they are of me." He chuckled to himself, smiling that sweet grin of his. "Really Lizzie, you shouldn't be embarrassed. They're wonderful, truly they are. You have a gift, sweetheart". Now her face flushed for a different reason entirely.

"Truly?" 

He held up two fingers, "Scouts honour". She laughed then at his childish insistence. "Alright, enough now. Come and help me unpack the shopping will you?" Placing the notebook aside, he followed her to the kitchen. 

It was after dinner when they were sitting on the couch enjoying a drink together when he brought it up again. "How long have you been drawing, Lizzie? Your style is well established so it can't be a recent thing". She looked over at him sitting at the end of the couch, head in one hand against the back of the couch. He was relaxed, and curious: a dangerous combination. 

"I started in high school. In senior year I completed a folio of material, I forgot what the theme was but I remember the teacher was impressed. I received a good grade for that class. In college I chose to do creative arts as an extra elective, as a break from my more intense units. I suppose since then it's always been with me, I do it whenever I have the chance. I'll have a lot of that now, I guess." Red laughed, "Yes, I suppose for the moment you do have a lot of time to spare. But fret not Lizzie. Your life doesn't have to be busy to be rewarding. It's what you fill it with; that's what counts". 

"What should I fill it with, Red?" He turned to look at her, taking a sip of scotch before he replied. 

"Anything you want, sweetheart."

"I'm not really sure what I want. I thought I did but not anymore."   
"Then it's a good thing you have some time." Elizabeth smiled at him, and extended her hand out to rest against his forearm. 

"Thank you Red. For not... teasing me too much about the sketches". 

"Why would I tease or laugh? I was perfectly serious. They're gorgeous and I will treasure them forever."

"They weren't a gift, Red" she laughed. 

"I know that, but I shall treasure them anyway."


End file.
